SAO: Recalibrated
by Shinkuya
Summary: My name's Shu Kirigaya, and somehow, after stumbling across an old Nerve Gear rig and a game called Sword Art Online in the basement, I've become trapped inside this death game along with people who are both friend and foe. I wonder what my pops, Kazuto, would do in a time like this.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Chapter 1: Intro

"So, you ready?" The man in all black and gray bogu armor asked in delight.

"You know I am!" I replied as I readied my Shinai and took a battle ready stance.

A strong but cool gust of wind blew that made the bright pink cherry blossoms around us scatter in the yard, and just as the powerful rays of sunlight subsided behind a dark gray cloud, I lashed out. I swung my Shinai with full force at my opponent, who took a defensive posture and blocked my attack. Dust flew from our bamboo swords as we clashed.

"You're initial attack has improved." The scruffy looking man complimented, "But is that all you have?"

"I'm just getting warmed up old man!" I answered as I took a few steps back and swung again.

I unleashed a fury of swings, one's which he all blocked, before stopping to catch my breath.

"Now, my turn!"

The man rushed towards me with shocking speed, and swung his Shinai with enough force behind it to knock mines from my grasp. He then pushed me back a few feet using his sword, and made a swing for my helmet. I immediately held my sword up high to block his attack, but I quickly realized it was a fake and jumped up to avoid the attack directed at my legs. While in the air, I aimed my sword for his helmet and swung down with all my might.

There was a loud thud, and the man sighed once he realized he had lost the match, "I guess you're better than I give you credit for kid."

I smiled, followed behind a few chuckles, "What did you expect pops?"

"Kazuto, Shu, lunch is ready." Mom said as she laid a picnic basket on the porch, her light brown hair dangling in the wind.

Mom then gasped in surprise, "Well, what do we have here?"

"Asuna, it's not what it looks like!" Dad replied immediately, trying to hide his bamboo sword behind his back.

Mom slowly walked towards Dad and snatched the Shinai from him, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were having a kendo match without my permission!"

"Good thing you don't know any better..." I mumbled to myself.

Mom swung the sword through the air a couple of times as a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"Umm Asuna, you have that look in your eyes again!" Dad said, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Shu, I challenge you to a kendo match!" Mom said as she pointed a finger at me.

I laughed, "Sorry, but going against a woman isn't me style, besides, you don't have any armor on."

"That's just an excuse because you're scared to duel against me." Mom replied.

"Wha...What did you say!?" I asked, stammering over my words.

"You heard me you coward!"

I sighed as I took an offensive posture, "Well you asked for it you old hag! Just don't go complaining when you leave here today with a broken hip!"

"Bring it on you obnoxious little brat, you might as well be prepared to wash the dishes now." Mom responded with a laugh.

Without thinking, I rushed towards Mom and halfheartedly swung my Shinai, but she dodged the attack effortlessly and before I knew it, I was lying on the ground with the end of my Mom's bamboo sword pointing in my face.

"I guess I'm not so old now am I?" She asked with a laugh.

"Whatever..." I replied as I blushed from embarrassment.

Mom tossed the sword at Dad, who barely caught it, and then began walking towards the picnic basket she made.

"I told you not to get on her bad side." Dad said as he held out his hand and pulled me up.

Both of us then started heading towards the basket. As we did, I dropped my Shinai and pulled off my white and black helmet, revealing my short, spikey black hair and hazel brown eyes.

My name's Shu Kirigaya and I'm 15 years old. I currently live in Kawagoe City in a two story complex with my father Kazuto and my mother Asuna. I'm 5'11 in height, 163 cm in weight, have a tall but slender build, short spikey black hair (which I get from my father), and light hazel brown eyes (which comes from my mother). When I was growing up, I used to be a computer geek and a complete house shut-in, but it was my aunt Suguha who officially brought me out of the darkness and taught me kendo. Apparently, she used to be a famous kendo champion with an undefeated win streak until she retired in April 2042.

So, how was that for an Intro? Depending on how many reviews, follows, and CA's I get, I'll either continue or drop this fanfic. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2: A Mysterious Discovery

"Yo Shu, so what's up with that party!?" A guy asked as he rushed my way from across the crowded classroom.

He had short shoulder length spikey red hair and dark brown eyes. He probably was about 5,10 in height, with somewhat of a muscular build.

I sighed as my hint of concentration was broken, "What party?"

"You know, the one you're supposed to be throwing because your parents are going out on their honey moon! Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Sorry Daisuke, but it doesn't ring any bells..."

The guy, now named Daisuke, then nodded his head in frustration.

"Relax, I'm just joking..." I replied with a laugh, "You know that party is still on!"

Daisuke jumped up in excitement, "Alright!"

"But I'm going to need your help searching through the basement for the things we need."

"Okay, I'll just stop by after school."

[After School]

I opened the door to the basement and flicked on the lights. When I did, both Daisuke and I gasped in shock at all the dusty junk that laid ahead of us.

"Jeez, it looks like somebody's grandmother died down here!"

"Whatever..." I replied as I took a few steps down the stairs.

"Now hurry and get to work before my parents get home from work!"

"I could tell you the same thing..." He snapped back.

As we came to the end of the stairs, and stepped on the dusty marble floor, Daisuke and I went our separate ways in search for something that could be of benefit to the party. I ravenged a few boxes, only to find nothing but bubble wrap and foam, and sighed in disappointment as I continued to search.

The next box, however, had something a little more useful. Inside the box was a picture frame, and inside the frame was a photo of Mom and Dad along with some other unfamiliar people inside what I thought was a bar. Judging by how young Mom and Dad looked, I assumed the picture was taken before I was born. On the bottom of the photo read, "After the events of Alfheim."

"Alfheim...?" I mumbled to myself in confusion.

"Yo Shu, look what I just found!" Daisuke shouted as he rushed my way.

In his hands, he held something that resembled a helmet. The helmet was a dull gray, with a black tented visor and the faded letters NG in the center.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like something we could use at the party."

"Where did you find it?"

Daisuke pointed a finger across the dark, dusty room, "In that box over there."

I strolled over to where Daisuke had pointed and looked inside the box where he found the mysterious helmet. Inside, were a bunch of cords and a game titled "Sword Art Online"

"What do you think it is?" My friend asked puzzled.

"Who knows..." I replied, my eyes still focused on the game.

Could Shu be on his way to unraveling the secrets of SAO? Why was the Nerve Gear, one of Kazuto's most precious values, hidden so deep in the basement? What is Shu planning on doing with the Nerve Gear rig. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery Unraveled

Sup guys, before I bring you the next chapter, I'd like to cover some things. For starters, I'll try to publish a chapter to this story ever two days (Since I'm a high school student I have a lot of free time.) Secondly, I'd like to share a thanks to my current followers HawkBlade0, shadez69, and ukugirl16 for the nice review. You guys have inspired me to keep on progressing in this story, so thanks. Without further adue, here's chapter 3!

I pressed a few keys on the computer as the darkly lit room varied in colors.

"Just what are you?" I asked as I paused from typing and looked at the mysterious helmet.

Suddenly, I jumped up in shock when my phone started vibrating. I pulled the phone out my pocket, which read "Daisuke" on the caller ID, and answered it.

"Any luck with your search?" I asked.

"No, but I discovered that my Dad has a helmet similar to the one we found in your basement."

"So, there's more than one..." I said as I started thinking.

"Hey, what do you think the letters NG mean?"

I sighed as I continued typing, "I don't know."

In the search engine on my computer, I typed in the words "Newer Generation", but nothing came up worth looking at. I then typed in "Never Give in" and "Never Give up", but still nothing.

"Man this is complicated."

"What do you think this Sword Art Online is all about?" He asked.

"That's it!" I shouted as I came up with an idea.

In the search engine, I typed in the words "Sword Art Online". To my surprise, a bunch of links popped up, but all of them were either restricted or classified.

"Dang, that won't work either!"

"What, no results?" Daisuke asked.

"Its not that, all the sites are just blocked off." I replied.

"Then hack them."

"But is it really worth the effort?" I asked.

"If there's a secret our parents have been hiding from us, then I'd like to know what it is. Unfortunately, my Dad didn't teach me how to hack."

A smirk spread across my face as I started popping my knuckles, "Well I guess I have no choice then!"

My fingers moved with lightning speed as I began hacking the site, and after a while of trying, I finally got the site to open, but something gruesome was awaiting ahead.

My eyes widened in shock as the dimly lit room was outlined with a dark red tent, "What the...What is this?!"

"What is what? Shu, can you hear me?! Hang on, I'll be right over!"

[After a While]

Daisuke gasped in shock at what he saw, before turning around and throwing up in the mini-garbage can. The pictures on the screen were of multiple dead bodies, and all of them had one distinctive characteristic that was the same, the upper parts of their heads were missing. Blood was everywhere, and it looked as if the brains of the corpses had exploded from the inside out. Only tiny fragments of the brain remained for some corpses.

"Sword Art Online officially started server service at 1 PM of November 6, 2022 and obtained infamy when the creator succeeded in trapping 10,000 people in the game, and making it so that death in-game would mean actual death for the player." I said as I began reading aloud, "Psychologically, many players experienced extreme despair, grief, insanity and sadness during the course of the death game. Of the total 3,853 deaths, over half occurred in the first month of SAO. A total of 6,147 survivors were logged out from it at 2:55 PM (Aincrad Standard Time) of November 7, 2024."

"What does that have to do with the pictures above?" Daisuke asked.

"Everything idiot. Apparently, people used to use these helmet things to play the game Sword Art Online, but were trapped inside somehow by the creator. If they died in the game, they were killed in real-life also." I explained.

"But it still didn't explain what killed them in real life, or how they even used these helmets to log into the game."

I scrolled down the site a little until I found a picture of the helmet, "Nerve Gear was the second generation of FullDive technology made by Akihiko Kayaba and released in May 2022. The NerveGear's high density microwave transceivers can determine what the user's face looks like. The transceivers not only block every transmission from the brain to the body, but also from the body to the brain, thus, while using it, the player is completely insensate to the physical world. The game will load by using the following words, Link Start."

"Well that explains a lot..."

I then sat up from my computer chair and started stretching, "Yea...it does, but now its time to see if this thing really works."

"Wait, you're not actually planning on fulldiving are you?!" Daisuke asked in shock.

I smirked, "Of course I am, it sounds fun."

"But what if your brain gets fried, or you get stuck inside?!"

"Quit worrying about the "What if's" will ya? I'm gonna be just fine!" I responded as I pulled the NerveGear rig over my head.

I then laid down in my bed, popped the game in, and let out a big sigh, "Link Start!"


	4. Chapter 4: Heating Up

Shinkuya here, back with another chapter of SAO: Recalibrated. Again, thanks for all the views and favs. guys and girls, it really means a lot too me. I've been doing a little searching around trying to figure out what fanfic I want to start on after this one, but I can't come up with anything. (BTW there will be 22 Chapters.) So if you have any ideas or request, please PM me or leave it in a review.

Daisuke paced back in forth in worry as he looked at my body, which laid on the bed motionless. The LED lights on the NerveGear then changed from red to green.

"What am I going to tell Mr. and Ms. Kirigaya if Shu doesn't come out of this alive?! Oh man I am so screwed!"

[Meanwhile Inside the Game]

I clutched my fist together as if checking my reflexes, and then I started looking around the newfound world. Medieval buildings surrounded me in the vast landscape, and a wonderful set of clouds soared high in the sky. I took my first steps down the narrow path until I reached a large mirror that placed directly in the center, but when I looked in it, I noticed something shocking.

I looked exactly like the younger version of Dad that I saw in the photo. I wore black pants and a black belt with a silver buckle, a black V necked shirt with a black trench coat above it, fingerless black gloves, a silver plate on the left side of my coat, and black boots with silver plating. I also noticed that I carried two swords on my back. Just as I was about to examine one of them, something popped out of nowhere that shocked me a little.

"Daddy!" The little fairy shouted as she started hovering in my face.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!"

"Who me?" I asked confused.

"So we're playing that game again huh?" She asked as she pouted.

"Am I even supposed to know you?"

The girl then stopped hovering and landed on my head, "Of course you do, it's me, your only daughter Yui. Say, where's Mommy?"

"Mommy...?"

"Yea, Asuna! Will she be coming to visit too?!" She asked in excitement.

"I see, so you're somehow connected to my Mom and Dad, Kazuto and Asuna." I said.

"Mom and Dad, that can't be right, because I'm Daddy's and Mommy's only child!"

"You're sure a feisty one."

Suddenly, the girl named Yui vanished, and everything in the world froze and darkened.

"Kazuto Kirigaya..." I heard a voice say.

I sighed, "Great, another one! Am I supposed to know you too?"

A man then appeared before me in a white lab coat. He had short, messy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Not exactly. I know you, but I don't know you, the avatar I mean. So you see, it's a paradox." He said.

"Wha... Just quit talking in riddles and get to the point already!" I rushed.

"Fine, my name is Akihiko Kayaba, and I'm the creator of Sword Art Online."

[Meanwhile with Kazuto]

Kazuto sighed as he walked over to the checkout box and stamped his card, "Another long and boring day at work. I so need some time to myself."

"See you later Kazu!" A girl shouted at him.

"Bye..." He replied exhausted.

Just as Kazuto exited the automatic doors, a guy with shoulder length dark red hair and gentle light brown eyes rushed towards him.

"Yo Kazuto!"

"Klein, is that you?"

The man, now revealed to be Klein, hit Kazuto on top of the head, "How many times do I have to tell you dummy, my real name is Ryoutarou Tsuboi!"

"Jeez, one little mistake and you're cracking my skull!"

"Yea, so do you have time to come and have a drink with me? It's my treat." Ryou asked.

"Well I really need to get home...but, I guess I can spare a few moments!" Kazuto said.

"Alright!"

[After a While]

"When you said drinks, I assumed you were talking about coffee or something."

Ryou laughed, "What person do you know drinks coffee in the evening, let alone the night!"

"I do..."

"Well if so, then you're one backwards S-O-B, just like my son Daisuke!"

"Klein, err Ryou, are you seriously drunk after three sips?"

Ryou laughed yet again, this time followed behind a nasty cough, "What can I say? I've never been good with holding my liquor. So what's your story? You haven't touched your cup since we've been here!"

"I don't drink." Kazuto replied.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yea, sorry..."

The atmosphere around the table started to get a little silent and gloomy, so Ryou decided to break the ice.

"Well enough of the small talk..." He said, his face seemingly more serious, "Yesterday I received a serious email from Agil, I mean Andrew, and based on its contents, things are going to start heating up pretty soon."

[Back Inside the Game]

I gasped in shock at the information Akihiko had just revealed, "But how...?"

"Apparently, after the events of SAO, Sugou of RECT Progress succeeded in capturing some of the minds during the log out process and using them to his will. However, your father and hero of both games, successfully defeated him and logged out all the trapped SAO players... so we thought. Sugou managed to hide the minds of 42 players using a backdoor program and successfully succedded in scattering them across SAO boss rooms. With these players still here, the complete destruction of SAO is impossible."

"Why would you want to destroy this world? Weren't you the one who created it?" I asked.

"Indeed I was, but I'm no longer among the living. I am shell of my former self, a ghost, that continues to haunt this place, and I won't be able to finally rest in peace until I watch SAO, my very own creation, be annihilated."

"A ghost huh...?"

"Here, take this." Akihiko said as he held out something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Its a transversal device. Not to long ago, I entrusted your father with the World Seed, which allowed players across the globe to create their very own virtual realities. By uploading this transversal device into the seed, it will convert it into one big SAO server. Once enough players have logged in, I will explain to them the situation at stake, and how to save the SAO players of the old generation."

I nodded as I took the device, "I'll do it."

A faint smile spread across Akihiko's face as he slowly started fading away, "Until we meet again, Shu Kirigaya."

A numerous amount of colors and lights appeared, but when I blinked, I noticed that I was back inside my room.

I sighed as I leaned up from the bed and pulled off the helmet.

"Shu, you're alive!"

"Say Daisuke, do you remember where you placed your Dad's NerveGear rig?" I asked.

"Yea, it's in the closet."

"Great, because we're going to need it!"


	5. Chapter 5: Set Up

Asuna sighed as she rose from the bed and pulled the helmet off her head.

"Well, what do you think?" A brown haired woman asked as she rushed her way.

"What I think is that you're a bad influence on me, Rika." Asuna answered.

"Me, a bad influence, how?"

"Kazuto would kill me if he found out I was fulldiving behind his back."

Rika pouted, "I should've known, everything's always about Kazuto with you. I still don't understand why he quit using NerveGear."

"He said he had a responsibility as a father to take care of his child, and until that responsibility is fulfilled, he won't fulldive." Asuna said as she blushed.

"Yea yea..."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I brought dinner." A short brown haired woman said as she entered the room.

"Keiko, where have you been?!" Rika asked with a shout.

"Umm, getting dinner genius."

There was a breif moment of silence, and then Asuna held her hand to her mouth as she started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Did I mention that I saw Kazuto and Ryou at a bar drinking?" Keiko asked.

Asuna quickly stopped laughing, "What?!"

[Meanwhile with Kazuto]

-A Few Hours Ago-

"So, this email, what was it about?"

"Apparently, there are a group of hackers that call themselves The Silver Renegades, and they've made multiple attempts to hack into The World Seed." Ryou said.

"Hack into the seed, but why would they want to do that?" Kazuto asked shocked.

"For one purpose, they want to bring SAO back! And I'm not talking about just the server either. The trapped players, the death's, everything we experienced over the course of the game, they want to revive!"

"But you don't think anyone would be dumb enough to fall for that do you?"

"We're in a new day and time where full diving isn't even popular anymore. As far as our kids know, virtual reality doesn't even exist. I'm sure they'd buy into the S.R's trick in a heartbeat."

Kazuto sighed, "So what should we do? Just sit here and wait until they finally hack the seed?"

"I don't know, but for the time being, we don't have any other choice. I'll tell Andrew to email us if anything else pops up." Ryou said as he got up from the table and started putting on his coat.

"Okay..."

"See ya around Kazuto."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a guy number into Ryou just as he sat up.

"Hey...!" Ryou said as he turned around, but the guy quickly rushed past Ryou and out the door.

"Say, didn't that guy look familiar?" Kazuto asked.

"Nah, you're just seeing things."

-Present Time-

Kazuto sighed as he rolled over in the bed, "How am I supposed to sit here and do nothing?"

[Meanwhile with Shu]

I pressed a few more keys with lightning speed as I looked at the computer screen, and then I jumped up in excitement, "Yes, it worked!"

"So you're in?" Daisuke asked over the phone.

"Yea, now there's only one thing left to do."

I stood up from my rolling chair and walked over to my bed. I crouched down to look under it, and then I pulled out the NerveGear rig. On the side of it was a flash drive, so I pulled it out, walked over to my laptop, and inserted it. When I did, a clicked a few things, and then the words "Uploading" appeared on the screen. It took the thing awhile to upload into the seed, but when it did, the gold seed-like then turned red.

"I guess that's it." I said.

"You did that part, but how are we going to get enough players to login and help us?"

I then put my hand to my chin as I started thinking, "Well I know a few people at school that'll be willing too, but that won't be enough."

"Maybe tomorrow after school you can go talk to that Akihiko dude again. He should know a way we can get enough players to help us."

"Yea..."

Suddenly, I heard some knocking on the door.

"I guess that's my Mom, I'll see you tomorrow at school." I said.

"Alright."

I then hung up the phone, walked out my room, down the hall, down stairs, and opened the door.

"Where's Kazuto?" Mom asked.

"He's been in his room for the past hour. I think the old man finally croaked." I said with a laugh.

Mom quickly rushed passed me and too their room.

She pushed the door open and flicked on the lights, "So, where have you been mister?

"Asuna, well I..."

"You've been out drinking with Ryou, that's where!"

I then peeped around the corner and started laughing, "Pop's busted."

"Wait, you think I was drinking?" He asked.

"What else would you be doing in a bar?!"

"Asuna, I wasn't drinking. Ryou was informing me about a letter he got from Andrew." Dad said, seemingly more serious.

"A letter, about what?"

"Sorry, but I can't go into details because I know you'll take action, especially with the amount of fulldiving you've been doing lately."

Mom blushed from embarrassment, "How, did you know?"

"You're like an open book to me Asuna. Did you really think I wouldn't notice the amount of time you were spending over Rika's house?"

"Look at me, listening to old people talk..." I said to myself as I slowly walked back towards my room.

I then turned off the computer, put everything back where it was, and jumped in the bed as I turned off the lights.

[The Next Day]

"Woa, this is so cool!" Daisuke shouted as he looked around an observed himself.

Daisuke had tall, spikey red hair like his Dad, and gentle brown eyes. His avatar name was Klein, and he wore red and black samurai armor along with a katana.

"That's enough Klein, we didn't come here to explore."

"But Shu..." Klein said before he was interrupted by a smack to the head.

"I told you, in here my name is Kirito."

"Jeez, one mistake and you're cracking my skull!"

"Hey, Akihiko, where are you!?" I shouted.

"Yea, like that'll work..." Klein said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Akihiko appeared behind us, "There's no need to shout."

Klein quickly jumped back in shock, "What the...?"

"I did what you said. I hacked into the seed and uploaded the data you gave me into it. The only problem is that I don't know how to get enough people to login and play."

"Don't worry about that, just round up as many players as you can and I'll do the rest." Akihiko said.

I smiled, "Great, well if that's all, then we'll be seeing you."

Klein and I then turned around and began walking away. As we did, a twisted grin spread across Akihiko's face.

A/N: So, what do you guys think so far? I'm trying my best to stretch the story without making it boring. Am I doing good so far? The fire is really starting to heat up now! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal

A/N: Sup guys, Shinkuya here again. Let me first start off with how glad I am that you guys are going in the direction I want you to go in. Despite what you're thinking right now, Shu and Daisuke are pretty smart characters. I also want to thank you for taking the time to stop and read this story. I plan on making an OC fanfic in the near future but idk, depends. Anyway, without further adue, here's Chapter 6: Betrayal. Also, don't forget to check out my other fanfic, Attack on What?

Daisuke and I turned around and began walking away. As we did, a big twisted grin spread across Akihiko's face. Suddenly, just as a cherry blossom fell out of a tree, it split in half, and before anyone knew what was happening, my blade was clawing at Akihiko's neck.

"Shu, what are you doing?" Daisuke asked shocked.

"There's something not right here..." I said as I looked away from Daisuke and turned to face Akihiko, who still had that twisted grin on his face.

"Tell me, Kayaba, what happened to your lab coat?" I askeque

It was true, Akihiko wasn't wearing the lab coat he usually wears, but that wasn't the only thing off about him.

"I felt like a change in pace today." He replied, looking seemingly more grim.

"Ah, I see, so that would also explain why the world didn't darken when you appeared." I said.

"I guess it would..."

A smirk then spread across my face.

"Shu, no! You're making a move too early!" Daisuke shouted.

"I just have one more question for you, what happened to the real Akihiko?" I asked.

The was a brief moment of silence that lasted awhile, and then Kayaba finally decided to break the ice.

"I deleted him!"

Just as he said that, the world was christened with a evil dark red tent, and everything started slowing down. Suddenly, the imposter vanished from my grip, and four other players appeared before us in a fog.

"The Silver Renegades, am I right?"

A woman's laughter then echoed through the streets, "You're correct, but how is it that you know about us?"

"Don't worry, I stumbled across you're little organization by pure coincidence.

[In a Flashback]

I typed a few words in my computer as I began trying to hack the seed, but then Mom rushed in.

"Shu, I want you to go meet up with your father after work and ask him to buy groceries."

"Do I have to, I'm kinda busy right now." I replied.

"You know how lazy your father gets when he enters this house, and lately, you've been acting just like him! Now I want you out of this house and shopping for groceries with your father!" She shouted.

I sighed, "Fine, but what about you?"

"I'm going over Rika's house for a bit."

"Girl's night out?" I asked.

"Its not like that!" Mom replied as she blushed from embarrassment.

"You know Mom, aren't you a little old for sleepovers?"

"For your info, I'm only 38!" Mom replied as she hit me across the head, and then marched down stairs.

I smiled as I rubbed my head, "Yea yea..."

[After a While]

I walked down the sidewalk with my hands in my pockets as I gazed up at the colorful lights that filled the vast sky. Just as I walked towards my Dad's workplace, I noticed that he and a guy were heading down the street.

"Hey..." I started to say, until I noticed that they were heading in the direction of the bar.

"A bar huh, but Dad doesn't drink." I said as I followed closely behind the two.

They entered the bar, and I entered right behind them. They then took a seat at one of the tables in the far back, and I took one next to that table. They did a little laughing and talking as they were waited on, but then things got more serious.

"Yesterday I received a serious email from Agil, I mean Andrew, and based on its contents, things are going to start heating up pretty soon."

"So, this email, what was it about?"

"Apparently, there are a group of hackers that call themselves The Silver Renegades, and they've made multiple attempts to hack into The World Seed." Ryou said.

"Hack into the seed, but why would they want to do that?" Kazuto asked shocked.

"For one purpose, they want to bring SAO back! And I'm not talking about just the server either. The trapped players, the death's, everything we experienced over the course of the game, they want to revive!"

"But you don't think anyone would be dumb enough to fall for that do you?"

"We're in a new day and time where full diving isn't even popular anymore. As far as our kids know, virtual reality doesn't even exist. I'm sure they'd buy into the S.R's trick in a heartbeat."

Kazuto sighed, "So what should we do? Just sit here and wait until they finally hack the seed?"

"I don't know, but for the time being, we don't have any other choice. I'll tell Andrew to email us if anything else pops up." Ryou said as he got up from the table and started putting on his coat.

"I guess that's my que..." I said to myself as I jumped up from the table.

As I rushed towards the door, I mistakingly bumped in Ryou.

"Hey...!"

I covered my face as I almost tripped, and then I rushed through the exit and out the bar.

[End of Flashback]

"I won't let you guys restart SAO!" I shouted as I tightened my grip on Elucidator.

"On the contrary, you've already uploaded the SAO virus into the seed. It's only a matter of time..."

"Before the seed corrupts and self-destructs!" I interuppted the woman, a smirk spreading across my face.

"What...?!" The four asked in shock.

"When I hacked into the seed, what I uploaded wasn't the SAO Converter, but a malware virus that will destroy it from the inside out, removing any traces of it. I know it was a direct request from Akihiko Kayaba himself, but I couldn't help feeling that it was too dangerous to involve other people in internal affairs. Especially when I found out that you guys were after the seed. No matter how you put it, or whatever reason you have, restarting SAO is the last option I'll resort too!"

"You little!" One of the guys shouted as he rushed out of the fog and headed my way, sword in his hand.

"Elliot, wait!" The woman shouted.

The guy named Elliot rushed my way and sparks flew in the air as our swords clashed.

"I'll destroy you like the dog you are!" He shouted.

He then took a few steps back and swung his sword again, but I caught it in the palm of my left hand.

"What, you all bark and no bite?" I asked.

Elliot growled in anger, "I'll show you!"

"Sorry, but you won't be showing me anything." I replied as I slashed him with Elucidator.

His body then disappeared and converted into silver fragment crystals, which started floating in the air.

"Elliot!" Another guy shouted as he rushed my way.

He swung his sword with full force, but I sidestepped the attack and impaled him. When I did, his mouth widened in shock as he too vanished.

"Could you guys at least try to put up a challenge? I haven't took more than two steps here!" I said.

"So that's the power of The Legendary Kirito, the solo gamer who singlehandedly beat SAO." The guy still standing in the fog said.

"I don't want you to lose your cool like the rest of them Crow." The woman ordered.

"C'mon, I'd be willing to fight barehanded if that's what you want!" I continued.

"Don't worry Icarus, I'm an observer not a fighter."

"That's good to know. While it stands that I may have been stronger than Heathcliff, I don't know if I could beat this guy on my own."

"What're you talking about? If I were to die you'd still have him." Crow said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blade pierced through my chest. My eyes widened in shock, and my hand trembled from fear as I slowly grasped the blade that ran me through.

"Dai...suke..." I managed to studder out as I turned to face my attacker.


	7. Chapter 7: Spriggan Kirito!

A/N: Two twists in one chapter! How was that for you guys? Again, I think this is like the 7th time now, but thanks for the support:D! BTW, sorry for the late upload, I've been busy IRL.

I slowly turned to face my attacker, who's face was covered with a twisted devilish grin.

"I though I told you already. In here, my name is Klein... Kirito!"

I then fell to the hard concrete pavement on my knees as the pain both inside and out of my chest continued to increase, "Why...?"

"Man, where should I start?"

[In Daisuke's Flashback]

Daisuke sighed as he hung up the phone and tossed it across the room. He had been blown off by Shu again, and it was really starting to get irritating. Every time they started to have a normal conversation, there was always some reason Shu couldn't continue it. Maybe Daisuke was just jealous that Shu had an interesting life and he didn't. All his Dad does is drink, and every time his Mom comes home she's to exhausted to be bothered. It's always the same routine for Daisuke, and he was getting tired of it.

Suddenly, an email appeared on Daisuke's computer, which he quickly read aloud, "Are you an normal boring loner that wants a chance to be different?"

He then started thinking, "This is nothing but spam, but what do I have to lose?"

Daisuke popped his fingers and started typing on the computer. On the screen, the word yes appeared before he hit send. Almost instantly, he got a reply.

"We are a group known as The Silver Renegades, and we're in dire need of recruits. To join, all you have to do is convince your friend to hack into The World Seed and upload the file Kayaba gave him."

After reading, Daisuke typed back "That's all?" before getting a reply reading yes.

[End of Flashback]

"So you've...had me pegged...since the very beginning?" I asked in between breaths.

An erotic laughter then escaped Daisuke's lips, "Why do you sound so surprised? After all, its nothing but a game?"

Daisuke then withdrew the blade he had pierced my chest with as he continued with his laughter. My vision started to get blurry, and my health entered the yellow zone as it gradually decreased.

"Daddy...!" I heard a soft echo that only got louder with every shout.

"Daddy!"

Suddenly I vanished into thin air, only leaving behind the dark red spats of blood, and appeared in a forest.

"Daddy, you're hurt!" The tiny fairy said as she rushed my way.

"It's you again...Yui..." I replied, looking up at the worried girl.

"Why aren't you fighting back Daddy?"

"Because it's three against one, and besides, that guy was my best friend." I answered.

Yui then slapped me with her tiny hand, but it felt more like a tickle, "Are you stupid or something? I may just be an AI Program, but best friends don't betray each other! You were the one who taught me that Daddy!"

"I guess pops managed to influence a few people after all..." I mumbled.

"Wait, why are you back in your SAO avatar?" She asked, shocked.

"What're you talking about? I've always been in this avatar."

"That explains why you're so weak. With your Alfheim avatar, those guys would've been toast by now!"

I paused for a second, "Wait, I have another avatar stronger than this one?"

"Of course you do! I'll access it now!" Yui responded as she landed on my left shoulder and started glowing yellow.

There was a brief moment of silence before I was surrounded by a purple glow and started changing.

"Spriggan Kirito accessed!"

I then started looking around in amazement. My clothes and swords had changed, plus my ears were pointy, but what I found that was amazing was that I had wings now. My black wings spread out as if reading my thoughts, and then I started crouching down, preparing myself to launch from the ground.

With not second off que, I launched from the ground and into the sky. My wings extended as I began to fly.

Yui then flew next to me and crawled into my coat pocket, "You're always flying ahead without warning!"

With laughter filling my lungs, I spun around through the clouds and began hovering, "This is amazing!"

"Yea, but don't forget that you have to face the other three in battle." Yui said, reminding me.

I nodded, "Yea..."

"Don't worry, I'll back you up all the way! We'll bring those bad guys down together!"

The forest then started fading, and before I knew it, I was right back where I started.

Klein gasped in shock, "What the, how did he change?"

"Now, it's my turn." I said as I drew one of my swords and turned to face my old friend.

Without a seconds notice, and in the blink of an eye, I appeared behind Klein and swung my sword with full force. Blood gushed from the wound on his back as he jumped away to get some distance from me.

He's fast, a whole lot faster now than he was before. What happened?

I then appeared beside Klein on his left and swung my sword, but he blocked it. I quickly vanished and appeared on his right, but just as he raised his sword up in defense, blood started rushing out of his chest as a big slash appeared on the front of his armor.

Klein breathed heavily as he tried to catch his breath. His life was now in the red zone, and one more attack would surely do the trick.

Where does he get that speed and strength from?!

"It's time to end this Klein! If so, then I'll save all 41 trapped SAO players by myself! I won't let you or anyone else stand in my way!" I shouted.

Klein smirked, "Who says you have that kind of time? Let's say you do destroy me and the rest of The Silver Renegades, how will you find the 41 boss rooms and save the trapped players before the seed self destructs?!"

I then appeared behind Klein and close enough to his ear to whisper, "I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

Suddenly, my blade emerged through his chest, and moments later he shattered to pieces.

"Daddy, behind you!"

I quickly turned around, only to see a green haired woman rushing her way towards me. I raised my sword to block her attack, and our swords clashed. Sparks flew into the air as they did.

"So not only your speed and strength, but your reflexes have increased as well."

I jumped back from the woman to get some distance, "Thanks Yui..."

"And now you're talking to yourself, great."

"Icarus, don't be a fool! We should fall back and revise our strategy!" The man from inside the fog shouted.

"Don't worry Crow, I can handle this. You just provide supporting cover or stand there and watch, I don't care." The woman, Icarus, replied shrugging.

"Normally it's against my morals to hit a woman, but I'm willing to make an excepting for an old hag like you!" I said with a confident smirk.

"So I'm an old hag am I? I guess I'm just going to have to beat some sense into you until you take that back!" She responded as she charged at me.

I then rushed towards her with alarming speed, and grabbed her head with the palm of my hand, "Let's take this to the sky shall we?"

My wings extended, and we launched into the air and into the clouds. I quickly let her go as I vanished. She screamed as she quickly started falling through the sly.

"Ah, what's the matter Icarus, sun burn your wings?" I asked in a teasing voice as. I appeared beside her.

"The exact opposite actually!" She replied with a twisted grin.

Suddenly, Icarus vanished, and when I turned around and started hovering, I noticed her hovering above me enchanting something. Her green hair had grown longer, her ears pointy, and she had grown green wings that sparkled in the sunlight. The words surrounding her then vanished, and there was a big explosion that engulfed both of us.

A/N: Idk, but I've been thinking about dropping this fanfic because it isn't where I want it to be. Sorry guys, but this just might be the last chapter ;(


End file.
